hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn Rider
|image = Image:Flynn.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'My hands are full.' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Tangled |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3052 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = "1" |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = storyofhowidied |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = kaboot (Kabby)}} Information Pre-Game History Flynn’s childhood isn’t elaborated on much in canon. What is known is that he was orphaned at probably a fairly young age. In the orphanage, Eugene Fitzherbert discovered a book called “The Tales of Flynnagin Rider”, which he would often read to the younger orphans. Inspired by the stories of a man with everything, Eugene created a new identity for himself based on these tales, even renaming himself Flynn Rider. There‘s no canon for what happened between then and a day when Flynn - then aged twenty-three - stole the lost princess' crown, and went on to take the crown from his partners, the Stabbington brothers. While on the run from the guards and the brothers, he found a tower, climbed it, and... Was smacked on the head with a frying pan. Turned out one Rapunzel lived in that tower, and she was not happy about being found. She even took Flynn’s satchel - which held the crown - and hid it on him. After being tied up by Rapunzel‘s hair and asked a few questions, Flynn inadvertently made two things clear: One, he knew nothing of Rapunzel‘s magical, healing hair. Two, he could take her to see the floating lanterns she‘d always dreamed about. Rapunzel offered him his satchel in return for work as a guide, and they set off, Flynn trying to get Rapunzel to back out of the deal at every opportunity. Game History Coming soon. NOT Personality Flynn and Eugene are kind of two different personas that blended together over Flynn’s adventure with Rapunzel. With the fact that he ends up being a solid combination of all the traits shown in each persona, let’s take them one at a time… First, there is Flynn Rider. Flynn is incredibly confident to the point of being cocky. He rarely doubts himself, and if he does, he keeps it to himself. He can be a bit smart-mouthed at times and is in general a playful guy, though not affectionately so. Though he is a thief, and not above a double-cross, he's rarely outright cruel. He can, however, be very, very dismissive of others. When he's first introduced to something new, especially a new idea, he's not quick to warm up to it unless the new thing was his doing or thought in the first place. While he‘s not a party animal, it is clear Flynn is the type of person who enjoys a good time. He’s also quite charming, but… Sometimes not when he’s trying to be. His “smolder” leaves Rapunzel far from impressed, though he claims it usually works. He can be a bit judgemental and very sneaky, and he apparently has no guilt in trying to frighten Rapunzel back to her tower. Flynn isn’t the type to share his history or get too close to people, and this is an aspect of him that is lost pretty much entirely thanks to Rapunzel -- As is his ‘no singing’ policy. Then we have Eugene Fitzherbert, who is not only willing to get close to people and share a certain amount of history, but even has a romantic side. Eugene cares for Rapunzel more than anything, and is quite willing to put her first in every way. Also, he didn't have a family of his own for very long, and secretly wants one. Still, he's not a complete softy, and still has his sense of humor. Eugene is loyal, loving, and brave, and tends to act more based on emotions and instinct than planning things out or being sly. He is kind-hearted, friendly, and he does sing. But Eugene has been burried under the mask of Flynn Rider for years, so to start, Flynn will mostly be the one coming out. Appearance Flynn is a twenty-three year old human male, fit but not particular muscular. Trim is a far more accurate term. He has a rosy complextion and brown eyes, with sort of strong but not characitarue-like typical 'handsome male' facial features. His hair is floppy and falls down his neck and into his face, and brown. He also has the slightest bit of a beard. Abilities, Skills and Talents Flynn has no otherworldly abilities like Rapunzel does, but he is quite athletically gifted. This is mainly shown as he passes through many obstacles while trying to escape being captured, and later when he fights of the guards to get information from the Stabbington brothers. Limitations and Weaknesses He's only human. One very mortal human. Relationships Castmates Rapunzel - Currently, Flynn sees Rapunzel as an annoyance... But at the same time, he couldn't help but think of her when he found out his world had been destroyed, even if he covered it up with his cool, calm, and collected persona. Other Characters Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tangled